Adventures of the Pegasus Girls
by DragonSlayr19
Summary: Step into the world of four young girls who happen to be American exchange students at Hogwarts. Silliness ensures! Please R&R and enjoy!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter & Co. Nor am I making any money from this. The Pegasus Girls (Molly, Sammy, Vanessa, and Iris) are _mine_ though. I created them therefore they _are_ mine! Only use them with my permission! **Or else**! **_Muahahahahahaha!!!_**

This fic is about four exchange students from America (i.e. Pegasus Academy) who come to Hogwarts. This is a script that I wrote with a very good friend of mine. We actually did preform this once and it was great! Please tell me what you think of it!

** Adventures of the Pegasus Girls**  
  
_Four girls lazily walk on stage from SL with books_  
  
Molly: Hey, this is completely random, but imagine this: Draco Malfoy in tight, leather pants.  
  
_Everyone stops to think except Sammy  
_  
Sammy: AAAH!! That's disturbing! Hacks  
  
_Everyone sits in place  
_  
Iris: Never thought about that. _Thinks_ I wonder if I could try to picture that? _Thinks... faints_  
  
Molly: Just a thought. _Sits up  
_  
Iris: _Gets up_ Oh, okay then. Where were we anyway?  
  
Sammy: Just discussing how disturbing it is trying to picture Draco Malfoy in tight, leather pants.  
  
Molly: I think she meant before that, Sammy. _Lies back down  
_  
Vanessa: Oh, what? Yeah, we were discussing if we passed the exams.  
  
Iris: I definitely think I flunked Potions. Snape hates me!  
  
Sammy: I'm not sure how I did.  
  
Vanessa: You most likely passed in every subject, Sammy. Your in Ravenclaw remember? Personally I think that I have a good chance at passing Potions!  
  
Sammy: Because you're in Slytherin! I mean Snape tries to fail everyone who isn't in Slytherin! If it weren't for Dumbledore, we'd probably all fail!  
  
Iris: What do you think Molly?  
  
Molly: Dunno. I try to behave well, but I just don't have a knack for Potions. If I passed anything with top honors, it would be either Arithmancy, or Transfiguration... McGonagall just loves me. But I think that you have a great chance at passing Potions, Iris!  
  
Iris: What do you mean?  
  
Molly: Don't be stupid! You can always make the correct potion, even if you don't pay attention to that idiot Snape.  
  
Iris: Just luck I guess.  
  
Molly: Anyway, I think I passed every subject, minus Potions. Why is Snape even a professor? Honestly, I think Professor McDougal might be better.  
  
Iris: Don't say things like that! McDougal is a maniacal airhead! **ANYONE** is better than him!  
  
Vanessa: Hear, Hear, Iris!  
  
Sammy: Anyway, I wish that the exams could consist of Quidditch. We'd all pass then.  
  
Molly: Yeah, that would be awesome!  
  
Vanessa: But that would only work for the house teams.  
  
Iris: It would still be cool!  
  
Molly: You'd have to get rid of your seeker though, Vanessa. I can't stand him; he's such a wannabe! Even Freddie is better than he is!  
  
Iris: I can't stand Malfoy either, but why did you compare him to Freddie?  
  
Sammy: I totally agree with Iris on this one Molly.  
  
Vanessa: I know, Molly, Malfoy is a real pain! He couldn't find the snitch if it hit him straight in the head, but Freddie is worse you know.  
  
Molly: Well, if Malfoy's sooo bad, why is the stinking idiot on the team?  
  
Vanessa: Money.  
  
Iris: Lovely.  
  
Sammy: We need some good beaters on Ravenclaw!  
  
Molly: Fred and George are good, but they can get annoying after a while.  
  
Iris: Hey! Watch it!  
  
Molly: Oh, sorry! Forgot about your little "crush" on George.  
  
Vanessa: Iris, Really?  
  
Sammy: Never thought I'd see the day.  
  
Iris: Well, I wouldn't call it a crush, exactly. It's more like a....  
  
Vanessa: A...?  
  
Iris: Can't really explain it.  
  
Sammy: Oh brother!  
  
Molly: (Dreamily) Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver, Oliver.  
  
Vanessa: That is so depressing Molly.  
  
Molly: What?  
  
Vanessa: That you're head over heels in love with your Quidditch captain! That's what!  
  
Iris: Oh come on! Oliver is kinda a cute.  
  
Molly: Hey, you better watch what you're saying about my guy!  
  
Sammy: Oh, here we go again! This is so depressing! Shakes head  
  
Iris: Hey V.... Did you want to get into Slytherin?  
  
Vanessa: I don't know actually, I didn't know much about Hogwarts at first. Now, I'm still not sure how I feel about it.  
  
Molly: I'm just glad I'm not in Hufflepuff. They're just strange.  
  
Sammy: I agree.  
  
Vanessa: Definitely.  
  
Iris: I'm just glad we're at Hogwarts!  
  
Sammy: Pegasus Academy was a living nightmare.  
  
Molly: You can say that again.  
  
Sammy: Pegasus Academy was a li-  
  
Vanessa: Sammy, I don't think Molly meant for you to repeat yourself.  
  
Iris: Quit it.  
  
Harry: Hi girls! _Harry walks over to the girls from SL  
_  
Vanessa: _Sits up straight, smiles, and bats eyelashes_  
  
Molly: Hi Harry! What's up?  
  
Harry: Dunno, just came by to see how you all were doing.  
  
Iris: Have you met Vanessa or Sammy yet?  
  
Molly: They went to school with us in back in the U.S.  
  
Harry: No, I haven't.  
  
Iris: Then I'll introduce you to them. Harry, this is Vanessa and this is Sammy.  
  
Vanessa: Pleasure to meet you! _Smiles extra big and blushes  
_  
Harry: You're in Slytherin aren't you? And you're in Ravenclaw, right?  
  
Sammy: We were all hoping to get into the same house, but it didn't work that way. We're still friends though.  
  
Molly: Vanessa isn't like the other Slytherins. Unlike them, she has a brain.  
  
Vanessa: It was quite a shock. Even weirder because, to tell the truth, I'm muggle born.  
  
Harry: Well that's unique.  
  
Draco: _From SR comes down from school and walks over to Harry and girls _Surprise, surprise. It seems as though Potter is turning into a girl. Hello Vanessa. _Girls jump up smoothly and finger wands; Harry grabs his and points it at Draco  
_  
Vanessa: (Sarcastically) Hi Draco.  
  
Draco: Why in the world are you hanging around all of these mudbloods?  
  
Iris: _Stands up and reaches for wand_ **_Tightferus leatherosus_**!  
  
_Everybody stares at Draco, now wearing tight leather pants and starts to laugh; then resumes their positions on ground  
_  
Harry: That's a really good look for you, Draco. You should try it more often.  
  
Draco: _Looks down and scowls_ I have more important things to do than hang around you, Potter! _Walks away toward school_  
  
Iris: _Sammy whispers to Iris_ _**Furrio Ferritus**_! _Draco's pants grow black ferret fur. He doesn't notice_ Iris stares Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that! Faints  
  
Harry: That was awesome Iris! I can't wait to tell Ron. It will be around the whole school by dinner!  
  
Oliver: _Walks toward group from Quidditch field, SR_ Harry, Iris, Molly! We have practice in 20 minutes!  
  
Iris: _Gets up and shakes head_ What? Oh, okay Oliver!  
  
Molly: Oh, hi Oliver, how are you? _Blushes and looks at feet  
_  
Oliver: Oh I'm fine. Er, Molly, I, er, need to talk to you about some excellent maneuvers that I came up with. Er, do you, um, want to walk with me to the Qudditch, um, field?  
  
Molly: Sure Oliver. _Walks toward Quidditch field, SR  
_  
Harry: _Glances at Iris with puzzled look_ Iris, we should get going. Oliver can't stand it if we're any more than a minute late... even though he probably is too lovesick to notice. It was nice meeting you two! _Walks of toward Quidditch field, SR_  
  
Iris: Oh right Harry... we should go.  
  
Vanessa: Bye Iris! _Blushes _Bye Harry.  
  
Sammy: Later Iris!  
  
Iris: See you tonight at the great hall! Bye! Both walk off to SR  
  
** The End**


End file.
